Brother
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: Gaara has grown as a person, and Kankuro is starting to notice. Maybe a little to much. Yaoi incest Kankuro/Gaara
1. Chapter 1

A/N: breaking up the story into smaller more manageable chapters so updated can come quicker.

Chapter 1

I am proud. It is ironic that I would feel such pride for my little brother who not so long ago, I feared and despised; but pride is the overwhelming emotion within my chest. You've come so far, and you have fought to prove yourself worthy of becoming Kazekage. I am among the crowd that looks on in wonder, and some in worry as you are handed the Kazekage's hat.

"It has been decided and agreed upon that Gaara of the sand will serve as our fifth Kazekage." One of the elders announced and there are a few cheers though some people still look at you with fear. This will not be an easy road for you, but you already know that. I've supported you this far, and intend to continue in my support. Now that I've become a Jonin, I can think of no better way to serve Suna then to protect you, our Kazekage. Suna has dealt with much unrest during it's time without a leader but I know you will get us back on track, I can see the determination in your eyes.

You step up, now with the Kazekage's hat upon your head and all fall quiet. You seem uncertain but you open your mouth to speak anyway, "As fifth Kazekage I promise to bring prosperity to our land, and protect my people from any danger."

"But who will protect us from him." I hear a man whisper to a friend of his who laughs in return. I turn around and grab him by the front of his shirt.

"How about showing some respect?" I question him. Who is he to judge you? How dare he even think you incapable after all you've done, after all you've suffered through?

"Kankuro, calm down." It's Temari's voice that sooths me. I shove the man and he stumbles. I feel slight joy as I see him fall onto the ground. I take a couple of step forward to distance myself from him, so that I won't be tempted to rip out his tongue. Tamari follows me. I had forgotten that she was standing next to me. I wonder if she feels the same amount of pride that I do.

"Don't let people like that get to you. Gaara will earn everyone's respect. The majority already respects him, or else he wouldn't have been able to become Kazekage. There are just a few ignorant people left, and they're not worth worrying about." Temari says and lays a reassuring hand upon my shoulder. I nod, but can't help the protective feeling I get when it comes to you. My relationship with you has changed greatly. It's odd, I feel like I've just gained a brother last year, before then I never saw you as someone who was important to me. I still find it hard to call you my brother, but instead think of you more as a good, close friend. Still I intend to be a good brother, and continue to lend you a listening ear. You'll be needing it now that you have so many important duties.

The crowd dissipates and you retreat back into the Kazekage building; your new home. "We should do something to celebrate, as a family." I tell Temari.

She smiles at me, a genuine bright smile. I think we are all still getting use to the term, "family".

"Temari, Kankuro!" It's Baki calling to us and we both turn to greet him. "Lord Kazekage wishes to see you. He has some orders for you."

"Gaara sure doesn't waste time." I say with a smirk.

"I am not up for a mission, if that little brat thinks he can send me on one he better think twice! I just got back from a B-rank mission."

"We won't know what he wants till we go see him. Besides don't you want to congratulate him?" I question Temari who only nods in response. "Then stop complaining!"

We follow Baki to the Kazekage tower, and soon enter your office. You sit at your desk with the Kazekage hat planted firmly on your head. You look so different, so much older and wiser, and again I can't help but feel pride well up in me.

"Thank you Baki," You say in a dismissing manner, and Baki takes his leave.

"So what's it feel like?" I question, as you gesture for me and Temari to take a seat.

"I am honored that the village sees me as someone who can lead them, but I did not call you two here to chit chat." Your face is very stern, and I can see that you are taking your role as Kazekage very seriously.

"Of course Lord Kazekage," Temari says respectfully. Your green eyes shift over to her, and for a moment you almost smile, but you don't let yourself.

"I trust you both very much. I like to think you trust me as well."

"Of course Gaara." Temari gives you sympathetic smile, and I understand her emotion all too well. We've grown past the negative relationship we had as children. Your childhood wasn't pleasant, but you are making up for it now; we are making up for it now.

You nod, your face not showing any emotion. Though you've grown, I still feel like you hold yourself back emotionally. I'm grateful for the times you've opened up to me, I'm glad you shared your dream of becoming Kazekage with me, but still I think there is so much more the is on your mind. So much more that you carry on your shoulders and don't wish to burden me with.

"Temari, I wish for you to act as my Ambassador to Konoha. I think you are very capable, and the right women for the job."

"Yes Lord Kazekage."

You turn to me next, and I wonder what it is you have in store for me. "Kankuro, I trust you very much and because of this trust I wish for you to serve as my bodyguard. I hope this is agreeable with you."

"Yes Lord Kazekage." I say with a smug smirk. What would make you think it wouldn't be agreeable to me? Now I'll be right beside you to see you grow into the great man I know you are destined to be.

"That is all, thank you." You say dismissingly.

"Gaara," Temari speaks up. "We were wondering if you'd like to go celebrate later on. Maybe get some drinks together."

You actually look surprised. You are still not use to the fact that you have become important to use, and that we want to have your company.

"I don't know when I'll get off, or have the time." Temari and I give you a pleading look. We don't want you to shy away from us, we don't hold our past against you. You are our brother now, all else is forgotten. "But I suppose maybe, by ten this evening, I could get a cup of sake or two."

"Oh come on Gaara! You're fucking Kazekage, let loose a little, have a few more then just two." I say loudly.

"It'll be our treat of course!" Temari chimes in.

"I will see how I feel tonight."

"Ok, we'll see you at the Sandstone tonight at ten." Temari and I take our leave.

* * *

Temari and I walk to the Sandstone restaurant side by side.

"I hope being Kazekage will help with Gaara's confidence." Temari mutters.

"I don't think he took the job for himself. I think he did it for the people. I doubt he even gave himself a second thought."

"True, I just hope he knows he doesn't need to repent for what he did. He was just a child…he's grown so much over the year." I nod in agreement and we enter the restaurant only to see you already seated at a table. I smile and plop down next to you.

"Did you order already?"

"No, I thought it polite to wait." You state and Temari waves over a waiter.

"You're finest sake, and some dates for the table." She looks at us, "So we have something to snack on while we drink."

"Did you have a lot of work today?" I ask Gaara.

"Yes, there were many papers to fill out, and formal meeting to have, to catch me up with everything and prepare me for my duties."

"First day is always the busiest." Temari says. Soon our food and drink arrives. Temari pours us all a shot from the sake bottle, and we raise our glasses.

"To Gaara!" Temari and I yell in unison. We are rewarded with a shy smile and a clank of your glass against ours.

"So as ambassador I guess it'll be up to me to talk to Konoha about next year's chunin exam." Temari asks and pours us all another round. You nod and soon small talk is exchanged between everyone, and more and more sake is being consumed. You're no master of small talk, but you've become use to talking to us. I think you'll be able to find your voice as Kazekage and probably be as outspoken as Temari and me.

"So are we all going to live in the Kazekage tower?" I question and pour yet another round of drinks.

"You will have to Kankuro, as I will be staying in the Kazekage chambers and need you near by. Temari has a choice, if she rather not live in the tower."

"I might as well, if you guys are going to be there." Temari downs her drink. "Come on guys I'm kicking your butts here. Gaara as Kazekage you'll have to become a good drinker. Diplomacy always happens over booze!"

You down your glass, "I think I've had enough, I still need my wits."

"For what? You're off for the rest of the night."

"Anything can happen."

"That is true." I agree. "Doesn't mean we have to call it a night though. If you don't mind talking to a couple of drunks, Gaara." I say teasingly.

"Not at all." You say. Temari laughs and pours some more sake for herself and me. As we continue to talk and drink, Temari becomes more and more flirtatious with our waiter. I must admit that the waiter is not bad looking but for some reason I can't keep my eyes off you.

The way you delicately nod your head while Temari talks to you about how cute the waiter is. The way your hand reaches for the dates, and brings the fruit to your lip. I feel a chill run up my spine as I watch your lips devourer the fruit.

What's wrong with me? I've obviously had too much to drink.

"I think we should call it a night." I state and finish my last glass of alcohol.

"The restaurant will be closing soon anyway." You state, and your voice sounds so soft.

"You guys go ahead, I've got some business to take care of." Temari states while looking at the waiter. I push away from the table and stubble just a little. You reach out a hand to steady me.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah just a little tipsy, I'll be fine." We walk together to the Kazekage tower.

"I really must thank you for all the support you have given me. I know it must not have been easy for you, to begin with."

"You're a different person now Gaara, I wish you would start giving yourself some credit. You're a beautiful person." As I listened to myself talk it sounds kind of strange, but I really meant the words that stumbled out of my mouth.

"Thank you Kankuro for all that you have done for me." We enter the Kazekage tower and make our way to the bed chambers. My bedroom is right next to yours; I'm your body guard and must be ready to protect you at all times. Maybe I shouldn't have had so much to drink, I can't see myself being very useful tonight.

I reach for my door handle, "Goodnight Gaara."

"Good night." I know you never have a good night. You sleep for only a couple of hours while fighting with your inner demon to make sure it doesn't come out and destroy the village. It's far from a peaceful sleep. You disappear into your room, and my heart feels lonely. I shake my head trying to get rid of this odd feeling. I enter my own room and strip down before I fall into bed. I look at the ceiling, and listen to see if I can hear you in the next room. There is no sound at all.

I pull the heavy blanket over myself to ward off the night cold. Still I listen even though I know I won't hear you next door. I wonder if you'll need something from me during the night, I wonder how long you'll manage to sleep. I know you don't dream, you've told me you don't. That while your body rest you just talk and fight with your demon, and no dream comes to you. You've asked me before what dreaming is like, and I hope one day you'll be able to experience it yourself.

I can't stop thinking about you and really wish I could hear you next door. I get up and rest my ear against the wall. Still I hear nothing. I go back to bed and close my eyes hoping to get some sleep. Imagines of you smiling at me dance through my head, and I open my eyes with a sigh. Why can't I get you out of my head?

We've spent a lot of time together, and gotten to know each other well, and I'm proud of you, but still why are you in my head? Is this normal, maybe it's simply because I am proud of you. Still the way I noticed your movement at the restaurant…the way I said you were a beautiful person…it all seems odd. I've had too much to drink plain and simple, and now my drunken mind is over thinking everything. I just need a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: breaking up the story into smaller more manageable chapters so updated can come quicker. GO to chapter three for new content

Chapter 2

I stand by your side alert despite the slight headache that I have. You are occupied reading over paper work, and I can't help but notice how beautiful you look when you're concentrating. It seems that my thoughts from last night haven't left me yet, I wonder if it's a side effect of my hang over.

I've become very close to you, and I've really enjoyed our new found friendship and brotherly bond. Still if I'm honest with myself I've noticed your beauty on more than one occasion, even when sober. I'm usually very good at pushing those thoughts away. I mean everyone can appreciate beauty. But now, ever since last night, the thoughts seem to haunt me.

You're my brother, and if I think you're beautiful then it's only me appreciating your looks, nothing more. I think you got the better end of the gene pool, Temari too. I'm very plain looking compared to you. Brown hair dark eyes, there is nothing special about me. On the other hand you have vibrant red hair, and soft green eyes, how can't I notice your beauty? There is nothing wrong with me noticing, right?

"Are you alright?" Your question surprises me.

"Yes, why do you ask."

"You seem distant."

"Just thinking, no worries I'm still alert. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I do not doubt you." You turn back to your paper work, but I notice you glace at me a couple of times.

I wonder how you feel about our relationship. Are you happy that we've become closer, are you still not use to having a brother and sister that care about you? We talk a lot about your dreams and your desire to protect the village, but you are not very open with your emotions and feelings. I don't blame you, for so long all you ever felt was hatred. It must be overwhelming to feel so many positive emotions now. You've come a long way and I can't help but admire you. Maybe that is why I've come to admire your beauty as well.

"Diplomats from Konoha will be arriving in two days." You say while completing a pile of paper work.

"Are you nervous?"

"It will be a new experience for me, but I want there to be good relations between us, so I will try my best to be formal and kind."

"You'll make a great Kazekage Gaara, you need to start believing that."

"Yes, but I still have a lot to prove." You face is emotionless as you say this, but my face drops as the words leave your mouth. It's true, you must prove yourself at this young age, still I wish it wasn't so. It seems like there will always be obstacles in your way, I just hope that you will let me help you when I can.

* * *

I'm driving myself crazy. I don't want to listen to my own thoughts anymore. In fact I wish I could just leave the room, but I can't, I won't abandon you. The diplomats arrived today and you are treating them to a lavished feast with all the best traditional Suna cuisine. Even your favorite salted tongue is on the menu. The way you move the way you talk, it's just getting to me. Why am I so focused on you? Why can't I turn away?

You look so elegant and confident. I'm really pleased to see you this confident. However this feeling in my chest goes beyond pride for my brother, but instead there is something more. I don't know if I like this feeling. I don't know if I can trust myself around you with these feelings in my head. What am I, sick? Why do I pay so much attention to you, why do I find you so beautiful?

There are two diplomats, each has a body guard of his own. The guards seem board, probably getting sick of the polite chit chat everyone is engaged in. You seem to be rather comfortable talking to the Konoha diplomats and I'm glad that you are able to perform your duties. The only thing keeping me from having the same board expression as the rest of the guards, are my strange thoughts about you.

"Well Kazekage we thank you for hospitality, but we are tired from our trip. I think it best if we retire for the night."

"Of course, I will not keep you." You look to one of the servants. "Jin please show our guest to their chambers."

"Right away lord Kazekage."

You get up to bid your guest a good night, and then wait for them to leave. Once they've left the room you turn to me.

"I think you did well." I say quickly before you can say anything negative.

"Thank you, Kankuro. I believe our guests are comfortable. Tomorrow I look forward to talking business with them. Hopefully they will be open to sharing their methods of training with us, or at least taking the word back to the Hokage."

"Yeah, so you ready for bed too?"

"I'll retire to my room but I will not sleep just yet." You walk past me, and your arm brushes against my chest just a little. It feels like you hit me running, even though it's just a small sensation. There is really something wrong with me. You're my brother your touch shouldn't affect me so deeply. Pushing aside my strange thoughts I follow you down the hall towards our bedrooms.

You stride is confident and firm, just like a Kazekage. I'm glad to see such confidence in you. You stop in front of your door and look to me.

"Goodnight Kankuro." It's nice to have your eyes on me, and me only. I can't help but feel grateful that you've let me into your life, and that our relationship has grown so much in a positive direction. It's worth the odd thoughts and feelings I'm having about you.

You open the door and step into your room. I smile to myself and turn to open my own door, but then hear the sound of your sand rustling.

"Gaara?" Your sand comes out of your room slamming something against the wall. I take on a fighting pose and put my hand on one of my summoning scrolls. I slowly approach the lump of sand, which is gradually revealing a man with a leaf headband. I take out a kunai and hold it against the man's neck as your sand fully retreats. I rip off the cloth mask over the man's mouth and nose. To my surprise the face is rather familiar.

"Gaara are you ok?" I keep the kunai close to the man, who I recognize as the guy I argued with during your Kazekage ceremony.

"I'm fine, he attempted to attack me, but my sand protected me."

"Looks like this guy was taking advantage of our Konoha visitors to try and blame an assassination on them." I say and rip of the leaf headband. The man finally opens his eyes with a moan. I forcibly pull him up by the arm, kunai still close to his neck.

"I'm taking you in for an assassination attempt on our Kazekage." Once the statement leaves my lips the man starts to struggle.

"Our Kazekage? That monster isn't my Kazekage!" He spits out and uses his free hand to pull at something on his vest. I cut his throat in an attempt to stop him from whatever he's doing. The large cut doesn't hinder his movement and he reaches for a tag on his vest and pulls. I sink the kunai deeper into his throat and yell.

"Bomb watch out!"

There is a large explosion and I close my eyes hoping that my warning gave you enough time to shield yourself with your sand. When I open my eyes I see a large wall of sand in front of me. It stood for only a second before collapsing completely. I see a large hole in the wall letting in the cool air of the desert night, and I also see the bloody remnants of the suicide bomber.

"Gaara?" I turn towards your room to see if you are alright. I see you leaning against the door frame holding your right arm.

"Gaara, are you alright?"You have to be alright, your sand protects you from anything and everything. But then why are you holding your arm in pain?

"I'm fine, how are you?" This is the first time I've ever seen you worried. Not once during a mission were you worried about completing it. You weren't even worried about death, and now you show concern for me?

"I'm fine Gaara, forget about me, what happened to your arm? Didn't your sand shield protect you?" I come to your side and give you my shoulder to lean on while I look at your arm.

"Lord Kazekage?" It's Baki calling for you and I hear the footsteps of many others coming towards us.

"How did this happen?" I ask you as I look at your burnt arm.

"I redirected most of my sand to shield you. There wasn't enough to cover us both completely."

"What the fuck Gaara? You're Kazekage! What does it matter if I die, as long as you're alive?"

Your green eyes look at me point blank. "It matters to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sit by your side in the darkened medical room. You're head rests against a well fluffed pillow. Temari had come in and fussed over you. The burns are minor, but the hit to my pride isn't. I am already slacking on my duty as bodyguard, I have already failed you. Yet you found it so important to shield me, when I would have easily given my life to ensure yours. That's my job after all.

Even in your sleep you don't look relaxed. I can't stop staring at you. Maybe a part of me is afraid to take my eyes off you. I feel so protective, and I am still worried that something else could happen tonight. You won't have much time to rest. Tomorrow you will have to talk to the Konoha diplomats. The work of a Kazekage cannot wait. Not that you will complain. You'll do your duties and maybe if you have spare time you'll recuperate from the hit.

I watch your face, and trail down to see the nasty burn on your arm. I reach out toward it but stop myself not wanting to hurt you. Instead I lay my hand over yours. You pull away slightly at fist but then relax as you open your eyes. A rush goes through me, and my breath catches. You look at me and turn your hand around to hold mine. I feel a little uncomfortable, this is not like you. I pull my hand away, I shouldn't have invaded your personal space to begin with.

"You do not have to stay awake all night."

"Yeah, I do." I reply simply, and a bit harshly. I try to give you a smile but I fail. I'm not in the mood to pretend. I'm frustrated and annoyed with myself and the man that made an attempt on your life.

"Tell me about your dreams." You say softly and lean back against the pillow again. I roll my eyes at you, but smile despite myself.

"Well I did have a dream last night. It was about a puppet, a new one for my collection. It was very vivid, and I believe I might actually try to model a puppet after the dream. I'll call it Salamander."

"Adding another puppet to your collection, you skills are improving." You seem proud and I wonder for the first time how our growing bond has affected your view of me.

"What made you decide to pick me to be your bodyguard?" I question.

You look at me for a moment, and barely smile. It's still hard for you to do so, and it always seems forced and never stays long.

"I want you and Temari by my side. You are the two people I trust the most, you are the two people that know me best. You, however, have been there to support me, to protect me. You have been by my side to listen to my dreams and my nightmares, and never once did you fear me."

"Temari doesn't fear you."

"No, but she doesn't understand me as well, I am still somewhat of a mystery to her. She tries to get me out of my shell, and so do you, but you are not disappointed when I am the way I am. Temari is disappointed, or maybe saddened by the fact that I still have such a low range of emotion. You know better, you know I have emotions, but they are buried, they are hard to express, and you don't expect me to express them."

I nod and you close your eyes. "You can stay up all night if you like, but we will have an early start tomorrow. I need to talk to the diplomats before they head back to Konoha."

With that you let your body rest though I know all too well that your mind never will. I can't help but stare at you, and if I'm honest with myself it's not all due to my protective mood. Now my eyes trail your features and I just can't help myself, though I don't know way. You look peaceful enough, and I let out a sigh.

I'm glad that you feel so confident about our relationship, confident that I understand you. I've been trying to understand you from the moment I stopped fearing you. The moment you met Naruto and changed, is the moment I became your brother and wanted to understand you. And the moment I understood you a little I wanted to support you. You never had much of a childhood and me and Temari weren't around to help you, and when we did come into the picture it was already too late. Now we are making up for it. Temari is still wary I can tell, it's not because she doesn't love you or doesn't want to understand you, she's just afraid you are miserable. She wants you to be happy, but you never smile so she thinks you're not. I see it differently though, I don't need to see you smile to see that you are happy.

I make myself comfortable in my chair and just watch you for a few minutes. Strange thoughts creep into my head as I watch you. They are familiar I have thought them before, but no less inappropriate. I find you beautiful even now with no alcohol to blame my thoughts on. I reach out for your hand and my skin tingles, I can't keep myself away. I shouldn't feel like this. But somehow all my pride well up in me when I see you and I want to be there for you. I want to protect you and watch your and admire you.

I shake my head. What's wrong with me, you're my brother. If I find you beautiful I am only admiring you, if my skin tingles when I touch you, it's only because we are family. It's nothing more. Or at least I tell myself this as I watch you rest.

I don't believe it, a part of me is actually scared that I'm noticing you too much. I'm scared that I'm so attached to you, and tonight's events have only showed me how much I care. How much I want to protect you. How much I would want to die for you.

I've never been a good brother until recently. Hell we didn't grow up together for most of your younger years. Dad hardly mentioned you and told us to keep away. We weren't a normal family, and that really affected you. You didn't have trust, you didn't have love and once we finally came together again it wasn't exactly a happy family reunion. Now we are a family, and now my feelings have grown beyond that. I notice you too much, and maybe it's because we didn't grow up together that I feel this way, but I still know it's wrong. I shouldn't find you this beautiful. I shouldn't be so protective and feel so devastated at the idea of losing you.

* * *

I stand by you as you go over your plan for incorporating Konoha's teaching methods in our training program. You hold your injured arm stiffly and with some discomfort, but you haven't once complained about it.

"Kazekage, we are sorry to hear about the attempt on your life. It's horrible that someone would use our presence to attempt something like that."

"Yes it is, but I knew Konoha would never attempt such a thing. Our relationship has grown too much in a favorable direction."

"That is true and we look forward to continuing that relationship."

"I know you will be heading home tomorrow, but I thought it a good idea if you partake in some more Suna traditions. I have arranged for us to see a puppet show."

I perk up at the news. That is something I wouldn't mind sitting through, it be more interesting than listening to polite political talk. The Konoha diplomats seemed just as delighted as me.

"You are a wonderful host Kazekage, we look forward to it." I smirk a little. Looks like you are already making good impressions on our allies. With final words of praise the two diplomats get up and take their leave. You go to the door connected to the meeting room that leads into your office, and of course I follow. I open the door for you and look around the room to make sure it's safe for you to enter. You sit down at your desk where there is already a pile of paperwork waiting for you.

"You don't mind accompanying me to the show, do you?"

I laugh a little, "Of course not. Besides I have to make sure you're alright. It's my job to follow you around. I think you are doing a good job at being the gracious host. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I've come to understand social interaction better, my skills will only improve during my time as Kazekage." You start in on your paperwork and I settle in to keep watch. I try to stop myself from looking at you too much, but I can't help myself. I feel a little guilty that I'm admiring you so much and you have no idea about these inappropriate feelings.

I hear footsteps approaching and inch loser to the main entrance of the office. When a knock sounds, you look up and call out, "Come in."

Temari pops in her head with an apologetic smile. "How's the arm?"

"It's fine." You say absentmindedly while still looking over paperwork.

Temari looks at me and gives a sad look. Again she is expecting too much out of Gaara. Of course he'll over look his discomfort for the sake of his work, and of course he isn't going to dwell on it. I simply smirk at her and shrug.

"I hear you're going out tonight. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes." You nod

"No worries, Temari. I'll be there to keep an eye on him." I assure her though I say it in a joking manner.

Temari motions for me to come closer and I do. You glance at us but say nothing. I lean in as Temari whispers in my ear.

"Make sure he doesn't push himself, and maybe that he has a little fun too."

"Don't worry Temari, Gaara's strong. As for fun, how can you not have fun a puppet show?"

Temari laughs a little. "You would say that." She turns to you again and waves. "I'll see you later Gaara."

You nod your goodbye, and I take my post next to you.

"She is worried?" You question.

"Of course, but that's normal for any sister."


End file.
